Moments In Time
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Every relationship has its moments in time. First kiss, first cuddle, first date, first sleepover, first fight. These are the moments that define Chris and Ajay's relationship
1. First Kiss

_A/N: This is the first in a series of one shots that has to do with Ajay and Chris' relationship history. I hate some of what I came up with in Express Yourself so this me revamping it. _

* * *

_First Kiss_

Chris looked over at the blonde, who was sitting next to him, her eyes on the icy river an almost peaceful look on her face. He had taken her to Petey's favorite place on the river after a dangerous blow up between her and Bobby. The older mane looked murderous while Ajay looked scared and proud of herself at the same time.

Now here they were sitting on the cold ground, her cuddled up in his puffy coat in effort to stay warm, he was sitting next to her blowing puffs of air out of his mouth watching the puffs of air hang and dissolve, his emergency blanket covering their legs their hands turning red from the cold

"Thank you for getting me out of there."

"No problem, it was going to get toxic pretty quick I didn't want to see you getting hurt" He said looking over at her

Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head.

"What's wrong'

"I just forgot what it's was like to have a nice guy around is all" she answered a sad look in her eyes.

"Is he that mean to you" he questioned his blue eyes doing a quick sweep of the parts of her body that he could see.

"He gives the name bully a whole new meaning' she answered trembling slightly, "You think I would be use to the cold from being Canada"

Chris reached his arm out and put it around her causing her first to tense then to relax. "Is he mean to you maybe I can help" he said rubbing her shoulder.

"No one can help a least not yet' She answered her eyes going back to the river.

Chris fell quiet deciding to let her talk when she was ready to, his eyes watching the ships working itself though the icy river.

"You know ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be just like my big brothers. I wanted to be cool, collected, charming and strong like Adam, smart, loyal and protective like Jay" she said the whole Bobby issue all but forgotten. 'I use to follow them around dragging this kiss home made blanket that Adam and his mom made for me for my second birthday. I still have that blanket," she let out a quiet giggle making Chris to smile and turn to look at her his arm slipping down from her shoulders to waist.

"I thought it was the coolest thing being able to tag along with my brothers and watch them and their friends wrestle"

This was the most animated he had seen her and honestly she took his breath way, her eyes were dancing with excitement, her cheek were tinged pink with excitement and cold, some of her bangs had escaped her ponytail were brushing against her forehead in almost fashionable fashion.

"Their friends use to make fun of me for being with them, who really wanted a baby with them tagging along" she said shaking her head causing the hood of his coat to slip back on her head, "Adam and Jay though they wanted me around, they always made sure that they spent as much time with me as they could especially with them being 9 and half years older then me. Adam use to put this kiss face paint on my face and then he would get my Aunt Jo who is this fantastic hair stylist to rat my hair and I would be his pint size rocker chick"

"I can almost picture that" Chris smiled.

"Jay use to sit on the couch with me and read me stories or make me read them to him. He wanted me to be smart and to be something better then what he was going to be"

"And are you smart"

"Yes I am he says I am kind of a dummy for following in their footsteps and wrestling when I could be safe, warm and fed in a nice corporate office building in Calgary"

"Nah, I can't see you doing that you have the spirit of a fighter in you

" An award winning smile formed on her face as she leaned back on her elbows, "Thanks Josh, I needed to hear that"

her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips to keep them from chapping. Like the rest of her body that he had seen he couldn't keep his eyes off of her lips, they looked so kissable; at this point to stop himself from kissing her he was going to keep her talking so he could see them move.

"What made you want to become a wrestler, its unusual for a girl to be a wrestler" he questioned leaning back on his elbows as well.

"Well some of it's because of my brothers I want to do what they do but the rest is something that Bubba Ray Dudley said the first time he met me" She shifted her position to look at him, "I had done something or sassed someone and I shouldn't have and he looked right at me and told me they needed more tough little broads like me then the models they had now and since that day I have been on this mission to do it"

He nodded his head opening and closing his hands to keep them warm and not reach out and touch her.

"How did you and Pat met you two seem pretty tight" "We went to the same wrestling school before we ended up at Scott's" "Scott told me that you were almost done how does that feel"

"Pretty good" he answered, "pretty damn good"

Ajay nodded her head before breaking eye contact she needed to change the subject so she didn't give that need to lean over to kiss him. She wondered if what it would be like to kiss him, would there be a thousand fireworks, would there be a pull to make them want more.

"What was it like for you growing up in Detroit" she questioning after shaking most of the thoughts out of her head.

Instead of getting an answer he pressed his lips against hers softly. Before she could react they were gone.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that, and I know you were with Bobby" he said.

Ajay laughed and leaned over putting her finger on his lips to stop his apology that was starting again.

"I am not mad. I think I will be a little more mad if you didn't do it again" she said butterflies growing in her stomach. He gently grasp her wrist in his hand moving her finger out of the way, his heart beating rapidly against his chest as he leaned back in and pressed his lips against hers.

As soon as their lips touched Ajay felt that spark she had felt two month ago when they meet and was joined with a shiver up and down her spine. Feeling bold Chris pulled her closer to him take the kiss as deep as he dared too. He was thrilled feeling her body pressing against his and her hand going to the back of his head to tangle in his long hair. She pulled back first gasping for air, Bobby had _never _kissed her like that before.

And if Chris kissed her like that every time they could kiss, she would die a happy woman, "Whoa"

"I agree with that' he agreed brushing his lips against her again, "What do you say we go somewhere and warm up. I don't know about you but my butt is numb" "I lost feeling in mine about 10 minutes' she laughed. He stood up and folding the blanket up and then pulled her to her feet. She rose up on her toes and kissed him again, "Thank you again"


	2. First Date

_A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 and BubblyShell22 for reviewing the first chapter. The idea for the first date was inspired by watching a episode of One Tree Hill. If there is anything you want to see done let me know I have a list of stuff in mind._

* * *

_First Date_

"So I was think for our first date we could go play football with a couple of my friends and then we could go on a picnic" Chris said hooking his fingers in Ajay's belt loops pulling her to him. '

That could be fun especially since I have never played football before" she smiled at him.

"Never not even powder puff' he asked raising his eyebrow at her.

'We didn't have that in Canada" she answered trailing a finger over his collarbone.

'It will be fun, it will just be two hand touch and that's it" He said.

'Well as long as you are the one that is doing it I am okay with it." she smirked her finger moving down his collar bone down the middle of his chest. Chris laughed before leaning and kissing her softly.

"It will be fun' he assured her again. "I trust you Chris' she said softly and for the first time she was okay with saying she trusted a guy that wasn't her brother or Adam.

A couple of days later they were at a local park in Chris' hometown.

'Relax" He said giving Ajay's hand reassuring squeeze, "Its going to be fun"

she squeezed is hand back and nodded, "okay, is it bad that I am totally nervous"

"Why are you nervous? You have no problem taking me or Alex down in the ring but a game of football game you are scared of' he asked trying to keep his laugher out of his voice.

'I am klutz Chris, I can rip over flat surfaces" She answered pouting slightly.

"That's okay you can be my klutz" he smiled. Ajay felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach as she smiled at him, she loved feeling like this.

He lead her over to his small group of friends, a wave of sudden shyness and need to be accepted washed over her as she tucked herself shyly into his side.

"Who is this Josh" Chris Plumb asked looking at Ajay.

"This is Ajay" he said hugging her to his side.

"Oh so you are the girl he can't stop talking about' Chris teased, "we were all starting to think you were made up"

'Well as you can see I am perfectly real" She was kind of flattered that he was talking about her and completely nervous in the other.

"Where are you from" a friendly looking brunette asked.

"Toronto"

"Only you Josh would find a girlfriend from Canada"

"Annie nice' Chris warned squeezing Ajay's arm

"Have you ever played football before' another guy asked.

"Nope I was more of a sidelines person" Seeing their confused looks she carried on, "I was a cheerleader in high school"

A smirk formed on Chris picturing Ajay in the little skirt and top.

"And if you are lucky Josh, when I go back home next week I will grab it and bring it down to Orlando with me" his smirk deepened as he nodded his head.

"So what do you say we do girls vs. boys" Annie asked looking around the group.

"Fine by me' as soon as those were out of Chris' mouth Annie grabbed Ajay's hand and pulled her over to where the other girls were standing. Ajay shot a terrified look over her shoulder.

"You will be fine" He mouthed at her before sending a wink her direction.

Annie was quick in making the introductions before looking at Ajay.

"I want you to make sure you distract Josh anyway you know how"

"You mean let him look down my shirt' she questioned a wicked glint in her eye.

"Oh I like her" "Ajay giggled and looked back over at Chris, "I can handle that. No problem'

"Good" Annie smiled this was going to be fun for her; she had never thought in a 1000 years that Josh would get back in the saddle and start dating. Especially not one that as pretty as Ajay, his description didn't match up to her in any means She had a contagious giggle, a bright smile and a personality if they saw that would ooze charisma and playfulness.

"Come on girls" Plumb called bored, "We are ready to play"

"Are you always this bossy" Ajay questioned turning around and looking at the bigger man.

"No" Ajay looked at her date who just gave her that devastating boyish smile of his.

"I don't believe that' she teased shaking her head.

'Why I outta' he said taking a playfully step towards her.

"I wouldn't do that Plumb girl is tough, she wrestles"

"Oh then she can handle little old me" the bigger man said reaching out to grab her. She let out a laugh and stepped away from him sticking her tongue out at him just as playful as he was acting.

"Alright lets play' Plumb said, "Girls over there" once they were on their respective sides, he turned to Chris, "I like her already"

"Me too" he smiled before looking over at Ajay who was smiling brightly in his direction, 'me too'

Ajay let out a shout of laughter as Chris chased her though the opening. He caught her around the waist quickly and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Alright you two save it for the bedroom" Plumb called causing Ajay to flush and step away from Chris.

"He always that blunt" she asked.

"He could be worse" he answered, 'he could be Pat'

"True but Pat I can put in a headlock to make him shut up or Scott will tell him enough" she said.

They went back to the line and faced each other again, "You do realize how easy it would be for me to take you to the ground and just kiss the hell out of you" she questioned.

Chris raised an eyebrow at her pushing some of his long hair behind his ears. "I might have to take you up on that offer though I would prefer it if we were in a bedroom" his blue eyes twinkled at her.

"We will see about that' she grinned.

Annie called for the ball and she rushed past Chris then much to her surprise and delight she got the football.

"I caught it" she shrieked in surprise.

"Run Ajay" Annie called.

Ajay nodded and took off running, Chris yet again hot on her heels. He let her rush into the made up end zone. She let the ball spill out of her fingers before she jumped into his arms.

"You cheater you let me do that!" she exclaimed

"I know but you looked so cute being all happy like that' he said. She leaned down and pecked his lips before moving out of his arms still smiling brightly. The two teams played for a while longer before Chris pulled Ajay away claiming that he needed to feed the girl or Scott would have his head on a silver platter if she came home still hungry.

"So did you have fun" Chris asked propping his head on his folded hands laying back on the blanket.

Ajay rested her head on his stomach as she nodded her head excitedly, "I did. Most fun I have had on a first date _ever_ and I can't wait to tell Jay and Adam I caught a football"

Chris laughed and shook his head, 'Is it good enough to get another date"

"Babe, you can have as many dates you want" she smiled closing her eyes.

Chris looked at her before pumping his fist into the air silently before closing his own eyes.


	3. First Sleepover

_A/N: I only own Ajay._

* * *

_First Sleepover_

"Babe what are you doing" Chris asked watching his girlfriend peak out of the window.

'Just seeing what the weather is like is all" she answered, "I didn't spend a lot of time indoors as a kid, I was always outside with my brothers and their friends"

"You didn't have friends your own age"

"I did, Adam and Jay just like having me around" she shrugged dropping down onto the couch next to him. They fell into a comfortable silence her resting against his side, not really paying attention to the move that they had playing.

He kissed the side of her head smiling, something neither one of them had stopped doing since they had become serious. Ajay had almost dozed off when the familiar sound of raindrops hitting the roof startling her out of her daze. She jumped off of the couch and ran to the door and opened it.

"Ashton what are you doing" Chris exclaimed, 'its pouring rain out there"

"I know" she said a childlike smile forming on her face as she stepped up the little steps and out into the rain twirling around like a little ballerina. Chris climbed up the stairs and watched her. She looked so happy and carefree.

"Chris" she called stopping in mid twirl to look at him, "Come here"

Chris shook his head and stepped out in the rain going out to her. She pushed her wet hair out of her face grinning at him; she reached out and touched his chest.

"Tag you are it" she giggled before taking off.

Chris laughed and took off after quickly catching her and lifting her into the air above his head causing her to scream with laughter. He sat her down on her feet after a few minutes and smiled down at her; he leaned down and kissed her gently pulling her to him.

"Stay with me tonight" he questioned breaking the kiss, 'Please"

Ajay looked thoughtful for a minute before she nodded her head, 'Why not? Dad won't want me driving in the rain anyways"

he grinned before throwing her over his shoulder to go back into the apartment.

She laughed and beat on his shoulder trying to get down. "Put me down Josh _please_" she giggled. She loved that he had this playful side to him when he came to her.

"Nope, I think I am just going to keep you" he said slapping her butt.

'Ow!" she whimpered, 'that hurts a lot worse when my jeans are wet"

"It was your idea to dance in the rain"

"I know" she said sliding down to the floor, "wait until it snows I will be walking though it all the time especially the first snow of the year'

"Why" he asked pulling her down the hallway towards his room.

"It was something my grandpa did before he died. He used to wake us up and take us on these walks' she answered.

"What about your parents' He questioned pulling dry clothing out of his drawers and towels off the top of it.

"They left me when I was little. My mom barely made it a day with me" she answered pealing her wet shirt off and wrapping the towel around her, 'my dad made it almost year and then turned around and left me and Jay on the porch of my grandparents house"

He went up to her and hug her to him.

"I loved how I grew up though" she whispered pressing her cheek against his chest, "I had my grandparents who did everything to make sure I had everything I ever needed. My uncles and aunts were great, they always came over every Sunday night for a family dinner and when there was a wrestling pay per view on I would get to stay up late and watch it with them. And then of course I have my two big brothers, my over protective brothers"

"What was that like with them" he asked pulling away from her to towel off

. "Hazardous, interesting There was never a dull moment in our house that is for sure" she said.

Chris watched her smiling as her familiar happy smile fell into place as she pulled on his oversized t-shirt on and wiggled off her pant. He shook his head and finished changing, "So how many boyfriends did they scare off'

"Who Jay and Adam?"

"Yeah' he said laying back on his bed.

Ajay crawled onto the bed with him laying on her stomach so she could look at him, "Almost all of them, if it wasn't them it was my Uncle Jack and Uncle Jensen or Terry"

"Terry as in Rhino"

Ajay giggled and nodded her head, "I have known him since I was 10"

"You really love your family don't you" he asked propping his head up on his pillow better

. "Yeah I do" she fell quiet, 'My pops would have loved you"

"He would" he asked.

'Yeah, you are treating his baby right and you like wrestling, hockey and baseball you would have the bright shiny gold star in his book' she answered propping her head on her hand. He reached his hand out and rubbed her cheek with his hand. She smiled at him softly.

'What about your childhood?"

"It was normal my brothers and I raised hell. I played soccer"

"Oh a soccer player' she teased moved up to kiss him.

"What never dated a soccer player" he asked.

'Nope, hockey, lacrosse and wrestlers" Ajay giggled, "you would be my first"

his blue eyes flashed at her, "Oh really" he teased.

"Not like that, I am not innocent as you think" she sassed shaking her head.

"I picked up on that" she stuck her tongue out at him before giggling.

"Was Bobby your first' he asked he wanted to know.

She froze for a second trying to relax her body before nodding her head, "It was not even _worth _it you think a guy for that stature and talent could do something but no"

Chris laughed.

"What about you" she questioned.

"I was 16 in the back of my truck"

"Classy Josh very classy"

"I know" he grinned, before noticing her body language and changed the subject.

"What about movies? I know you liked the Lord of The Rings movies"

"My two all time favorite movies are Top Gun and Dirty Dancing" she answered, "And then the Die Hard movies"

"Oh good choice" He stated as she wiggled around on the bed getting comfortable.

"Anything else I should know about you" he asked putting his arm around her pulling her close to him, "I really, really like you" she whispered pressing her lips against his after reach word.

"I really like you too" he whispered back.

After awhile Ajay fell asleep, her head resting on his bare chest her blonde hair splayed against his pale skin. He leaned down and kissed her head he could get very use to having her with him every night.


	4. First Nightmare

_A/N:Thanks to Maggie who reviewed. This chapter is kind of boring but its going to lead into the next two which is their first real heart to heart talk and the first time they have sex._

* * *

_First Nightmare_

"Are you going to stay with me tonight' Chris questioned his girlfriend who nodded her agreement, she wasn't going to admit she was scared to be in the room next to her ex especially when he was making unwanted advances on her.

"Is something wrong you are little jumpy, did Petey make you watch Nightmare on Elm Street again"

"No" she said shaking her quickly sending her ponytail flying back and forth.

"Are you sure' he asked worriedly.

She shrugged she was still getting use to having a boyfriend who cared about her.

'You know you can tell me anything right" he stated.

"I know" she whispered as Bobby walked past and gave Ajay a seething look causing her to step back.

'Is he bothering you again"

"Yeah he is" she admitted quietly.

"I will handle it" he said turning to go after the enforcer.

'No" she whispered again grabbing his arm in effort to keep him with her, 'stay with me _please, _I feel better with you being with me"

he nodded his head and pulled her into a warm hug. As odd as it was being in his arms made her feel safe, protected and maybe even loved. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She rested her head on his chest closing her eyes enjoying this little moment that they were granted.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before pulling back, "I have to go down for my match against Petey, are you going down with him"

She nodded and pulled out of his embrace regretting it almost instantly.

"Come on tonight I am going to be all yours" He said putting his arm around her shoulders, "We will watch that damn show you are so fond of and gorge ourselves on McDonalds"

Ajay giggled and nodded her head. Things with Chris seemed so simple and easy something she was coming to enjoy.

"Only if you promise to share one of those strawberry shakes with me"

Chris nodded his head before jogging to the other side of the building for his entrance.

Ajay went over to Petey and smiled at him.

"Everything good in Ajay land"

"Yes everything is great" she answered smiling watching her boyfriend go into the ring.

'Do me a favor and take it easy on him"

"Why are you finally going to give it up to him" Ajay pulled a offended face and slapped him in the stomach, "You have _no _right asking me that"

Petey rubbed the offended spot laughing, 'I do I am your best friend"

"Well you _will _be the first one to know when it happens. In fact I will call you post climatic bliss and tell you how it was in detail" she sprouted off angrily as she climbed the stairs and put on her pretty smile as she walked down the tunnel, Scott and Petey a few steps behind her. Petey trying to shake the image of Ajay and Chris having sex out of his head.

Ajay thrashed around in her sleep much later that night hitting Chris with the back of her hand in his abdomen and her foot kicking him in the shin. He woke up grunting, "Ajay stop"

he sat up rubbing his eyes when she didn't stir from her sleep, instead he heard a tiny whimper pass though her parted lips. He sat up and switched on the light before shaking her.

'Ajay baby come on wake up"

it took her a few minutes before she settled down and her eyes opened.

"Are you okay" he asked cupping her cheek.

"I think so, it was just a nightmare is all" she answered sitting up and rubbing the heels of her hands against her eyes trying to get the fleeting memories of her dream out of her minds eye.

"I am sorry if I hit or kicked you"

"Its okay you didn't hurt me too bad. I am worried about you"

"I am fine, I get nightmares from time to time. I have had them since I was a little girl" she answered, "My therapist told me they were caused by underlying abandonment issues or some bullshit like that"

"Therapist?" Chris asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"I had to see one after Pops died and then after I left Bobby. I just didn't tell any of you guys I didn't want you thinking I was anymore crazy then you already thought I was"

"I don't think that at all" he said laying back on the bed and pulling her with him. She curled into him instinctively.

"Do you want to talk about it' he asked trailing his fingers though her hair and down her back.

"It was about something Bobby said" she answered hugging herself closer to him.

Chris waited quietly for her to go on.

"He said that you were going to leave me for someone better if I didn't start putting out for you and I was going to be alone _forever_ just like I was suppose to be and that he was going to be there to rightfully take me back as his" She shuddered at the memory and buried her face into Chris' neck.

He rubbed her back, "I can handle going without sex that's no big deal to me I would never leave you for that reason. Bobby is just being a jealous dick because I have you and he doesn't. he lost that chance to do this every night the day you left him. I have you now and I am not going to give you up that easily"

Ajay nodded her head as she pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Do you want to try and go back to sleep or do you want me to keep talking" he asked taking a deep breath trying to stay calm himself.

'How about you just hold me and we watch a movie or a rerun of something until we fall back to sleep"

"I can do that" he agreed pulling her closer to him.


	5. Heart To Heart

_A/N: I only own Ajay, the rating will more then likely will go up with the next chapter from T to M. _

* * *

_Heart To Heart_

Chris and Ajay were laying on their hotel bed trying to stay cool on the hot and humid day that was Orlando was currently having.

Ajay had pulled the top layers of sheets and blankets off of the bed followed by the layers of clothes she usually wore. It was really the first time he had seen Ajay outside of the ring half naked like this and he was enjoying every second of it.

How could he not? His girlfriend was practically a goddess, with her long blonde hair and golden body.

She lifted her head up when she felt his intense gaze and smiled at him, 'Like what you see"

"I love what I see" He grinned running his hand down her side.

Her grin grew, "well I like what I see too"

he leaned over and pecked her lips before settling down enjoying the view and the cold air blowing in from the vent.

"Where did you get that scar from" he asked running his finger over the scar on her ribcage.

'I did a hardcore match right before I joined TNA and I went though a table and the metal part caught me right there, hurt like a bitch" she answered, "I have never seen Ray or Devon prouder of me then in that moment'

Chris nodded his head, "And this one' he pointed to the small circular scar on her knee.

"I don't actually remember either it was from a fall or Adam bit me when we were fighting"

"He bit you" he asked laughing.

"I pulled his hair and kneed him in the nuts' she giggled, "I can fight dirty sometimes"

"I will keep that in mind" Chris laughed again shaking his head, "What about this one"

he turned her wrist over running his finger over the scar softly.

"Um Bobby did that to me with some handcuffs

' "Handcuffs? How" he asked as Ajay sat up.

'He forced me to have sex with him" Chris sat up too looking at her shocked.

"he wanted it and I didn't so he handcuffed me to the bed and had me face down. I knew I _shouldn't _have panicked but I did, I struggled and the handcuff rubbed my wrist to the point where it scarred me" She answered.

"Is that why you have been so scared to have sex" Chris asked taking her hands in his.

Ajay nodded her head looking down.

'Hey babe look at me' he said, 'I told you when you had that nightmare that I didn't need to have sex to be happy with you. I am happy because you are with me and that I have you"

Ajay raised her tear filled eyes to look at him, "What did I do to get a guy like you"

"Luck of the draw I suppose" he smirked laying back on the bed.

Ajay nodded her head before moving to straddle his hips. She needed to feel that physical contact that he could give her. He placed his hands on her hips and smiled at her.

"I was almost 18 when Bobby first forced himself on me. We had been together for almost a year and he was pissed that I wasn't into having sex' she started.

"Baby you don't have to do this"

"I want you to know the basics of it'

Chris nodded his head and sat up against the headboard his hands slid down the smooth skin of her thighs teasing the skin slightly.

"I was more into being the cheerleader and the dancer and the A student' she shivered putting her hands on his shoulders.

Chris made a humming noise as he pulled her in closer to him.

"Anyways" she said trying to carry on, "he told me he 'loved" me and I gave in. I got to the room that weekend and I got scared it was different side I saw to Bobby that night'

Chris nodded his head, "You wanted to stop but he didn't take no for an answer"

Ajay reached her finger out and touched his nose with it. He shifted his hips thinking over everything that Ajay had told him, he wanted to support her and help any way he could.

"Promise me when you do something wrong or bad you will tell me and not lie to me about it and buy my affection to make me forgive"

"I promise' Chris said brushing his lips over hers, "promise me you will talk to me if something is bothering you if I am not paying attention to you or if you just want to talk."

"I promise' she said her fingers trailing down his neck down to his chest.

"I want you to treat you how you weren't treated with Bobby" he said.

'You already do treat me better then he ever did" she said. He nodded his head smiling at her

. She scooted forward and kissed him trying rely what she was feeling to him. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her back. She pulled back after a few minutes, "When I am ready to have sex I will tell you'

"Okay" Chris said catching his breath and hugging her body closer to his.

"It may be sooner then you think'


End file.
